half_humanhalf_animal_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Relationships. Conflict. The L-word!
Vesper: WARNING TO ALL HYBRIDS! TURN BACK UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE HUMILIATED! Seraphina: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! You guys are funny. But that's not going to stop me. Vesper: That's because you're making a page about the l-word! In case you're wondering what the l-word is, I'm gonna give you a few clues. It's four letters. It ends with e''. It has an ''o and a v in it. Got the idea? I'm pretty sure you do. Anyway! I'm putting one version of their ship names down below. For more stuff about ships, go to Can You Feel the Love Tonight. It's a blog post. (MY blog post). Noamy: Noah and Amy have a crush on each other. Though they don't know it. And it's kind of awkward between them. But they're friends. (And they might be Best Couple if it weren't for Avis and Birch.) Vespecka (my version. I like the V).: Rebecka probably has a crush on Vesper. Vesper stole something to block his mind about some stuff (like if he has a crush on Rebecka), but since I know him (I created him, after all), I'm guessing he just doesn't know how he feels about Rebecka. Or what to do. He's still figuring stuff out. That's kind of the way I am. I mean, what do you do to something like that? Sasha: It's Seraphina and Ash, if you didn't know. Thing is, it's kinda complicated and a really long story that can probably be explained if you go to the 80-something comments on Ash's page. There are some comments that will explain their relationship. You just need to find them. Anyway, first Ash found out that Seraphina had a crush on him (on the wikia. Probably not on the rp. I did something so that when my characters are on the rp, they have no memory of what they read on the wikia. On the wikia it's different. I think everyone should do that. Some of that knowledge isn't good for them on the rp.) Then Silver looked into Ash's head or something and she said that Ash likes Seraphina. Also, there was a conversation on the blog post I mentioned before. Vesper: Plus, there is this weird feeling Ash has. I think it first started after Seraphina attacked the bear.....? Yeah, I think so. Seraphina: *Blushes* It wasn't ''that ''great. Vesper: What? You saved me from being lunch! Anyway, in the rp, Ash is just mostly sleeping and there is nothing about the weird feeling that does not have a name. Yet. I think it should be Weird-Mysterious-Unknown-Feeling. Seraphina: That's really creative. Vesper: I know, right? Ellash: Ella and Ash. Thing is, it's kind of the same thing I said on Sasha, but anyway. Ella saw Ash's picture in a PowerPoint (see Ella's page), and for some reason fell in love with him. (I don't believe in "love at first sight," but apparently Ella does.) Vesper: Seriously. She just looked at his picture and was like, OMG! I like that guy already, even though I don't know him! Vesper, you do really bad impressions of other people. Anyway, Ella tracked Ash down, but kind of scared Ash by acting sort of like a psychopath (no offense, Ella, but it ''is ''what Ash and Vesper said). And then Ella wanted Ash to come with her, but Ash wanted to stay with his friend Twig. Ella realized that she was brainwashed, and asked Ash to give her another chance. He did, but he seems to think of her as a semi-friend/semi-psycho. Not sure. Ash can tell me if he wants. Vesper: And on the blog post, he said- Okay, Vesper, if they want to see the blog post to see what Ash said, they can. Completely. No one's stopping them. Especially not me. It's called Can You Feel the Love Tonight. Ellackson: Ella and Jackson. Totally unofficial. Neither of them have a crush on each other yet. But I vote Ellackson because unless Ash suddenly changes his feelings, Ella might need someone. Chasanda: Chase and Miranda. It's also unofficial because Miranda is supposed to have a crush on Chase one day, but right now she doesn't really like him because he was one of the people who tied her up or something like that. Plus, Chase doesn't seem like he likes her. And there might be someone else.... Avirch: Avis and Birch. They've been voted Best Couple for the yearbook. They get along well and there's pretty much no one standing in their way. Well, except for a few people who were supposed to have a crush on Avis, but they're all gone now. And I'm not sure if anyone has a crush on Birch. Besides Kayla. Yeah, Kayla's a big one..... Jolla: John and Ella. Ella has gotten over her crush on Ash, and now likes John. But John may or may not like her back. He doesn't even know that Ella likes him. But who knows..... Jayla: John and Kayla. John is seen to be nie to Kayla when nobody else is, so they may have a relationship coming up...... Skylavier: Skylar and Xavier. Well, you can always hope, right? Vesper: GAH RUBY TELL ME HOW EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT WITH THOSE THREE GIRLS THAT I AM SHIPPED WITH-er, not including Seraphina. Can't. Vesper: WHAT WHY NOT I can't. It goes against one of my laws. Also, I don't want to discourage anyone yet. Vesper: You mean you're still thinking about it? Yep. Vesper: Are you going to make me MARRY one of them?! Maybe. Vesper: WHY ME?!!!! No ship names: Sienna and Chase: Sienna is supposed to have a crush on Chase in the future. Mostly she and Chase are trying to get everyone to stop shipping them. And Sienna is trying to avoid Chase for now. But who knows....? *Evil grin* Actually, I think the ship name might be Chasienna. Lemme now if there are any I forgot-oh YEAH! Vesper and Mouse: Honestly, they haven't even met yet. But Mouse is supposed to have a crush on Vesper. (Check her form if you don't believe me.) One more: Madison and Zero: Madison isn't on the rp anymore. Also, Lissie never gave Emerald Angel permission to ship Zero with Madison. So their possible relationship is basically DOOMED FOREVER!!!!! Mwa-ha-ha! Wait. Why am I laughing? Seraphina and Vesper: They're both my OCs. And they're just friends, so why they even are shipped with each other, I don't know. It might look like they like each other....I don't know a lot of people who like this ship anyway. Addie and Vesper: Addie might have a crush on Vesper in the future.... No, it is confirmed. Addie will crush on Vesper. BTW, this is Gryffin. And is it Vespaddie or Addisper? Dillon and Katherine: I think they like each other. Dillon and Alex: Alex likes Dillon. Dillon possibly likes Alex, but he also might like Katherine. What does he DO?! Dillon: *is blushing like crazy because he likes both of them* Cass and Xavier: They're both wolf hybrids. Also, Vesper really needs a break. SECOND GENERATION Lennox and Brooke: Just to get Xavier and Chase and Mason riled up..... Category:Relationships